barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Goose Lay Golden Eggs
'''The Goose Lay Golden Eggs '''is the 8th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of Season 2 episode Let's Help Mother Goose!, Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!, and Mother Goose (Episode). Plot Chip, Stephen and Danny is looking for goose. says "Honk! Honk!". Alissa, Robert, Jeff, Hannah, Kristen and Colleen is looking for the goose in the library. Book Mother Goose Ryhmes The kids find they friends Booker T. Bookworm and Mother Goose. They read some Goose Golden Eggs fairy tales. Keesha and Ashley is honking the clarance. Just like clarance. Cast *Barney *Keesha *Jeff *Chip *Danny *Stephen *Kelly *Ashley *Alissa *Jeese *Hannah * * *Colleen *Kristen *Shawn *Claire *Robert *Sean Abel *Daisy Abel *Martha Abel *Miranda Abel *Ruby Abel *Valerie Abel *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Booker T. Bookworm *Mother Goose *Clarance the Goose (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Why? #I'm Mother Goose #The Library #Humpty Dumpty #To Market, To Market #This Little Piggy # #Hickory Dickory Dock # #Farm Song Medley (Little Bo Peep, Little Boy Blue, The Clever Hen and Hickety Pickey) # # #London Bridge is Falling Down #Ring Around the Roise #It's Raining, It's Pouring #Star Light, Star Bright #Hey, Diddle, Diddle #Wee Willie Winkie #Diddle Diddle Dumpling #Rock a Bye Baby #I Love You Trivia *Keesha wear the same clothes from Once a Pond a Time. And a hair-style. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Barney's Band. And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a short hair. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. *Ashley wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a hairstyle. *Alissa wear the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a long hair. *Jesse wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a long hair. * * *Beth wear the same clothes from Puppy Love!. And a pony tail. *Colleen wear the same clothes from A Perfectly Purple Day. And a two pony tail. *Kristen wear the same clothes from A Very Special Mouse. And a pony tail. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a short hair. *Claire wear the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a two pony tail. *Robert wear the same clothes from Colors All Around. And a short hair. *Sean Abel wear the same Purple shirt and Golden shorts. And a short hair. *Daisy Abel wear the same clothes while Tosha wore in "Be A Friend". And a hairstyle. *Martha Abel wear the same clothes while Tosha wore in "Homes Sweet Homes". And a hairstyle. *Miranda Abel wear the same clothes while Tosha wore in "Carnival of Numbers". And a hairstyle. *Ruby Abel wear the same clothes while Hannah wore in "It's A Rainy Day!". And a hairstyle. *Valerie Abel wear the same clothes while Tosha wore in "A Camping We Will Go!". And a hairstyle. *When the Danny say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Snack Time!". *When the Barney say "Oh Hi Everybody!" the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Fun & Games". *When the kids say "Hi Barney!" after Barney and Danny are here, sound from "Waiting for Santa", kids' "Hi Barney!" sound from "Stop Look and Be Safe" and kids' "Hi!" sound from "Waiting for Santa". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "First Day of School". *During "I Love You". Barney right, while Keesha, Jeff, Chip, Danny, Stephen, Kelly, Ashley, Alissa, Jesse, Hannah, Colleen, Kristen, Shawn Claire, Robert, Sean Abel, Daisy Abel, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel, Valerie Abel. *At the end of the Barney doll with a goose lay eggs. *This group (Keesha, Chip, Robert and Kristen) also appeared in Barney's Adventure Bus. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "Seven Days A Week". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Circle Of Friends". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Books Are Fun!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Trading Places". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation